(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing of vessels or tanks for leaks and, more particularly, to leak testing fuel cells of aircraft after installation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The method used to test fuel tanks or cells for leaks prior to the present invention was to pressurize the tanks or cells with a gas such as compressed air and measure for a pressure drop. If a pressure drop existed, then the outside of the tank or cell was subjected to a standard soap test to pinpoint the leak.
The above method of pinpointing a leak is usable only prior to the installation of the cell into an aircraft since once installed the outside of the cell is inaccessable.
The present invention provides a method and a hand holdable apparatus for leak testing fuel cells both before and after installation in an aircraft. Most fuel cells for military aircraft are made of an elastic material and are large enough for a person to move around in the inside thereof. After manufacture, these fuel cells are collapsed, and are often installed in the aircraft through relatively small openings which may be no more than two (2) feet by three (3) feet. Therefore, it is desirable to test these cells for leaks possibly due to installation damage when in place.